


Once Upon a Midsummer Fair

by cfkaatje



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfkaatje/pseuds/cfkaatje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Midsummer Fair comes to Storybrook. Magic and mayhem ensues thanks to an enchanted photo booth.</p><p>(note)<br/>The author is free to add additional characters as well as put the rating up to M if that suits the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Midsummer Fair

 


End file.
